Deadpool/Bio
Wade Wilson was a mercenary who discovered that he had cancer that was killing him. Desperate for a cure, he joined the Weapon X program that experimented on him- giving him an advanced healing factor and leaving him insane. Becoming the costumed mercenary Deadpool, Wade began to adventure across the world, having numerous run-ins with the X-Men, becoming good friends with Cable, all while trying his hardest to do the right thing and become a superhero. Deadpool employs any number of weapons depending on his current assignments. Most often, Deadpool uses multiple types of guns, grenades, swords, sai, and knives. Wade can use any weapon known to man and can learn how to use any weapon in less than five minutes. Wade is mainly seen using a gun or edged weapon, including hammers and axes, though he mostly uses multiple types of swords and knives. Deadpool's magic satchel allows him to often pull weapons out of nowhere. The satchel contains all of Deadpool's unlimited weaponry and ammo. Thanks too his super human healing, Deadpool can reattach any dismembered limbs and even survive with his head cut off. Furthermore, thanks too Thanos' curse, Deadpool is unable too die, effectively making him immortal. Other than his healing ability Deadpool also posses superhuman physicality and an infamous ability to break the fourth wall __TOC__ Battle vs. Albert Wesker (by Codgod13) Albert Wesker is in the newly ressurected Umbrella Corps headquarters, near an inactive volcano. He is scouting around the perimeter when, on a ledge outside the volcano when a bullet whizzes past is left ear. He leaps behind cover in the form of a large rock, and sees Deadpool with a Dragunov. Wesker curses, remembering he left most of his weapons at the base of the volcano, and although the ledge is low enough that he could run down with any major injuries, Deadpool would just snipe him. His thoughts are interrupted when an RGD-5 lands next to him, and he gets an idea. He quickly uses the one incendiary grenade he has with him as a smokescreen, and sprints down the moutanside, just avoiding the blast from the RGD-5. Wesker, reaching his own weapons, picks up a PSG1 and fires a shot into Deadpool's chest. The mercenary cries out in pain and tumbles down the moutainside. Wesker, believing him to be dead, turns away, taking his own wepons with him and leaving, but Deadpool jumps up and begins to stalk Wesker from 100 feet away. About two minutes later, Deadpool smiles and takes out his AKM. The Umbrella Corps leader hears one shot and dissapears twnty feet behind Deadpool, AK-47 pointing at his back, he is momentarily shocked to see the still-living mercenary, which gives Deadpool time to turn around. They engage in a firefight, with both members taking cover behind boulders. Realizing the fight wil probably move in close, Wesker drops his AK and sniper, with Deadpool doing the same. Wesker shoots at Deadpool with his MP5, but misses and is struck in the leg by one of Deadpool's PM 84s. Wesker cries out and takes out his Hydra, while Deadpool runs out of ammo and draws his Mac 10. Wesker gets the first shot in, and blows Deadpool 7 feet into the air with his shotgun. He turns to leave, only to hear Deadpool get up again, and he teleports behind cover from a storm of bullets from the Mac 10. Deadpool runs over to the same boulder Wesker has taken cover in, and the surprised Deadpool realizes this when he hear Wesker limping on the other side. Wesker still has his Hydra, and jumps out to shoot Deadpool, but gets his shotgun kocked out of his hands by Deadpools katana. A quick grab for a knife saves Wesker as he cuts Deadpool's hands, forcing him to drop the two swords. Deadpool jumps back to the other side of the boulder and takes out his Sai, his hands regenerated. Wesker takes out his S&W 500, and luckily finds his revolver pointed at Deadpool's temple when he walks around the boulder. He fires a shot, but Deadpool has laready pushed the revolver away from his head with a Sai, then begans rushing and rapidly stabbing Wesker over and over with the Sai. Wesker stumbles back, falls to his knees, and gasps, "Who are you?" As Deadpool is reloading his Mac 10, he says, "You set up a base right next to a volcano. That's bad for the environment. I'm Al Gore's message of death, Beeyotch." He then empties the whole clip into Wesker's head. WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinion Both warriors were very well trained, and Wesker's high powered weapons got him some points, but Deadpools regeneration proved more useful than the T-virus, and that and his powerful melee weapons him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Skarlet (by Godkombat21) Watching the fighting through socery Shao Khan feels he may lose to these invaders. He summons Skarlet to his throne room. "Skarlet I require your assistance. These invaders are defeating us one by one, I need you to eliminate them." Skarlet bows. "Yes my lord." "Your first assignment is to kill the invader by the name of Deadpool." Skarlet leaves and soon finds an old military base, within the collapsing outworld. She enters silently and soon finds a strange warrior in red atire. She steps lightly. Deadpool is working on a bomb that could give his side a major advantage, when suddenly a kunai lands on the control pod. "Hey, What Gives... Whoa" Deadpool sees Skarlet. "Just my luck. And what's your name pretty lady?" Skarlet jumps a few feet away from him. "I am Skarlet, assassin of Outworld." Deadpool steps foward. "They call me Deadpool, and you should come with me." He walks over the grab her by the arm and quickly she twists his arm and kicks him. "Whoa what's with that." "By the orders of the Emperor, you will die!" She lashes at him but Deadpool jumps out of the way. "Can't we talk about this!?" She fires out kunais hitting Deadpool straight in the chest. But to Skarlet's surprise, he doesn't die. "How can this be?" Deadpool pulls out the kunai. "You know knives are good but guns are better." He pulls out his PM-84 and fires rapidly. Skarlet quickly runs and aviods the shots. "Come on stand still." Deadpool says. Suddenly Skarlet tosses a kunai and it lands in the front of Deadpools gun. He tries to fire but his gun explodes. "Oh well, I still got knives." He takes out his throwing knives but suddenly Skarlet runs foward and cuts of his hand. "Whoa! Hey! Not cool." Deadpool yells. Skarlet wonders why he isn't feeling pain. Deadpool then puts is hand back one. Impressed with his power, Skarlet knows she must have it for herself. "Look hon, can't we just stop fighting and go out to dinner?" Skarlet then gets an idea, she moves foward in a flirtious way. "Whoa, hold on we just met." She moves foward. Deadpool thinks she's going to kiss him, but in a flash she takes out her Ninjato and slits his throat. "Oh that's cold." He says as she tries to absorb his blood. But suddenly Deadpool stabs her with is throwing knife. She backs away, relizing she needs more of his blood. She takes out her ninjatos as Deadpool takes out his kitanas. The two each swing their weapons, each only slightly cutting eachother. Skarlet jumps up and tries to slice him but soon finds herself impaled on his sword. He brings her down. "You know it's to bad, you could have been my girl." She then kicks him with her boot knife. But Deadpool pays no mind he takes his other katana and cuts off her head. Back at Shao Khan's fortress, Shao Khan watches in anger. WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinion Deadpool had the healing factor, was incredibly skilled with both guns and swords, was able to distract Skarlet with his taunts and the like, and had the ability to teleport. Deadpool had all the advantages here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scott Pilgrim (by BeastMan14) No battle written. Winner: Deadpool Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dante (by Flare-Rex) Dante sat in a bar, drinking a bottle of whiskey. He looked around, the patrons of said bar seemed to just be gang members, and mercenaries...kinda like himself. He pulls out a wanted poster and it's of a man in a red and black suit, he carried two swords on his back, the bounty itself was 50,000$. Dante smirked seeing the amout and once again, pocketed the poster. Dante: I guess things just got a little more interesting... Dante turned around to see Deadpool, his Desert Eagles trained on to Dante's head. Dante immediately pulled out Ebony and Ivory in response. Deadpool: Hey, pal. Love the hair! But I'm gonna gave to sever your head from you shoulders, orderes from higher-ups, y'know? Dante smirked Dante: Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you! They both began to fire on each other, the bullets hitting each time. Deadpool runs out of ammo and is blown away by the amount of rounds pumped into him. Dante then switched to another gun, Spiral, and blasts Deadpool out of the window. The patrons of the bar all look in awe as Dante jumps out after his bounty. Dante equips King Cerberus and makes a wall of solid ice around himself, deflecting the oncoming rounds from Deadpool, as he's reloading, Dante comes out and kicks Deadpool in the face. Dante: In your face. As Deadpool falls to the ground, Dante stepped on his chest, hard enough to shatter his ribs. Dante: Have some! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! With the final round, Dante kicked Deadpool into a stop sign. Deadpool made contact, and made an 'ACK!' sound. Just as his wounds were healing. Deadpool: I don't know if you do, but uhhh, I can't die! Bullets, bombs, none of it works! Dante: Oh, really? I'd love to put that to the test! Deadpool takes out his twin Desert Eagles. Deadpool: WA-HO! BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG! Deadpool screamed as he let off rounds, Deadpool spins Rebellion, deflecting all of them. Dante: Too easy! Deadpool: I have MORE BULLETS!!! As he sais that, his guns stop firing. Deadpool: ....Oh shi- Deadpool looks up into the air, Dante is cleaving towards him with Rebellion, frantically thinking of an idea, he pulls out his twin katanas and blocks the gargantuan blade coming down on top of him. Deadpool seperates himself from Dante with a powerful kick to the torso. Deadpool: Try not to suck! Deadpool comes from multiple directions, slashing Dante over and over, the wounds seemed to heal instantly. Dante leaps over Deadpool as he goes in for another slash. He hits Deadpool with Rebellion and smacked him away, right into a building. Dante chucked Rebellion which lands right into Deadpool's chest! With a palm strike, aided by Beowulf, sent Deadpool into the lobby of a hotel. The patrons scream and run away, as Deadpool takes out his Desert Eagles, Dante lands not 20 feet away, and he points Ebony and Ivory. Dante and Deadpool smirk and at the same time, yell Deadpool: WA-HO! Dante: Keepin' it stylish! While Deadpool yells 'BANG' over and over, Dante easily keeps up with his own rounds, when Deadpool's onslaught ends, Dante lets off two shots which send Deadpool into the wall, cratering it in the process! Deadpool quickly recovers and launches at the demon hunter. Dante then skewers him with Rebellion, following up with a Million Stab, Deadpool letting out girly screams each time he's stabbed. Dante then ends with a final stab which caused Deadpool to get launched to the top of a building. Deadpool pulls out his AWM and looks around, hoping to see Dante somewhere, and he did. Deadpool: Peek-a-boo! I kill you! Deadpool pulls the trigger, but Dante just quick enough to pull out Spiral, and have it collide with Deadpool's sniper round. They jump farther away from each other, and point their respected rifles at each other. This time, Deadpool lands a clean shot right through Dante's head, the sheer force knocks the demon slayer right on his ass. Dante quickly bounds back up and teleports right behind his adversary. Dante equips King Cerberus, switching to its bo-staff form, as Deadpool readies his katanas, ready to duel. Deadpool: Really, writer? Duel? What is this the wild we- Deadpool's cut off when King Cerberus hits him square in the face! Deadpool: Oh, you son of a bitch! Deadpool unleases clip after clip of a P90 right into Dante's chest, as the hole in Dante's chest healed. He growled. Dante: You...bitch....that was my favorite coat! Dante, using his immense speed, blitzed Deadpool from multiple directions, Deadpool tries vlocking with a hunting knife, but it breaks on contact with Rebellion. Dante stabs him over and over, but Deadpool interrupts by slapping Dante with a rubber chicken. Deadpool then kicks Dante into the wall, then throws his two katanas, impaling the Son of Sparda, seemingly ending his life. Deadpool: And that's that! Another victory on my perfect winning streak on this wi- Dante: I'm...not done yet... Deadpool turns around, and his own katanas go through his shoulders! What was standing before Deadpool wasn't Dante anymore, it was a demon... This was Dante's Devil Trigger. Deadpool pulls out his twin katanas from his shoulders, and leaps towards Dante. With one fell swing of Rebellion, howver... .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. Deadpool's katanas broke... Dante activtates Doppelganger and preform a devastating bullet barrage on Deadpool. The shadow fades away, and Dante snatched the emnants of Deadpool's katanas and chucked them through his feet. Pinning him to the floor. Dante equips Beowulf and punches Deadpool's head into the air. While still in the air, Dante activates his QuickSilver, and while time is slowed, uses to take Rebellion, and cut Deadpool's body to pieces. Dante then charged up Ebony and Ivory. And waits... Dante: JACKPOT! Time resumed, and Dante obliterated Deadpoo's head and body with the two demonic enfused bullets. Deadpool was no more. Dante then reverts back to his human form. Dante: And that's how ya do it! Winner: Dante Expert's Opinion Putting it short, Dante held most of the advantges in this fight. Speed, stength, overall skill, and definitely had a more diverse arsenal, giving Dante all his Devil Arms would just be unfair. Deadpool and Dante always taunt, but at least the Son of Sparda actually takes things seriously when need be, and Deadpool is weak to magic, and Rebellion's element, is literal magic. Due to Dante's sheer tenacity, durability, and skill, he walks away the victor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, please click here. Category:Bios